In the past, as a GaN-based field-effect transistor, there has been a GaN-based field-effect transistor described in PTL 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-186925). As depicted in FIG. 5, this field-effect transistor includes drain electrodes 51, source electrodes 52, gate electrodes 53, a gate electrode pad 54, a gate wiring line 55, and a resistance element 56. A plurality of gate electrodes 53 are provided like fingers, and the gate wiring line 55 connected to one end side of each gate electrode 53 is connected to the gate electrode pad 54 via the resistance element 56. Then, when the field-effect transistor is used as a switching device, the resistance element 56 suppresses the occurrence of ringing and a surge voltage.
Moreover, in the past, as a field-effect transistor, there has been a field-effect transistor described in PTL 2 (Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication No. 6-87505). As depicted in FIG. 6, this field-effect transistor includes a plurality of gate electrodes 61 formed like fingers, a gate lead-out electrode portion 62 connected to one end side of each gate electrode 61, and a gate electrode pad 63 connected to the gate lead-out electrode portion 62. Into a side of each gate electrode 61 where the gate lead-out electrode portion 62 is located, a stabilizing resistance 64 is inserted. This stabilizing resistance 64 achieves a uniform operation of the field-effect transistor.